Merpati Tak Pernah Ingkar Janji
by Gin and Amaya
Summary: Kakashi hancur ketika Hinata, adik yang sangat disayanginya, bunuh diri karena pria yang telah menghamilinya tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Kakashi pun membalaskan dendamnya pada Sakura, seorang gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa tetapi harus menanggung kesalahan kakaknya, Sasori. Rewrite fic jadul special for KakaSaku Fans. DLDR.


Rewrite sebuah fic jadul.

Mudah-mudahan kalian masih bisa menikmatinya.

Happy reading ya

.

**Summary **: Kakashi hancur ketika Hinata, adik yang sangat disayanginya bunuh diri karena pria yang telah menghamilinya tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Kakashi pun membalaskan dendamnya pada Sakura, seorang gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa tetapi harus menanggung kesalahan kakaknya, Sasori. Rewrite special 4 KakaSaku Fans. DLDR

.

Title: **Merpati Tak Pernah Ingkar Janji**

Characters/ Pairing: **Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura**

Type: **Multichapter**

Genre: **Romance, Angst**

Rating: **M**

Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

'_Nii… bangun. Sudah siang. Nanti Nii terlambat kerja.'_

_._

'_Nii… terima kasih atas boneka kucing raksasanya ya. Hinata suka sekali. Kucingnya warnanya abu-abu buluk tapi lucu menggemaskan. Mirip Nii.'_

_._

'_Sarapannya sudah Hinata siapkan, _Nii_. Makan dulu yuk, _Nii_.'_

_._

'_Kemejanya sudah Hinata siapkan di atas tempat tidur, _Nii_. Sengaja Hinata siapkan kemeja warna biru gelap karena _Nii_ tambah ganteng kalau pakai kemeja itu.'_

_._

'__Nii_… jaga kesehatan ya. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Jangan terlalu sering begadang. Makan tepat waktu.'_

_._

'__Nii_, kalau mau mandi sudah Hinata siapkan air panasnya di bathub.'_

_._

'__Nii_ kapan pulang? Hinata kangen. Hinata tidak minta oleh-oleh apapun. Cukup _Nii_ pulang dengan baik-baik saja itu lebih dari cukup buat Hinata.'_

_._

'_Nii__, selamat ulang tahun ya. Maaf Hinata tidak bisa memberi kado istimewa. Hinata Cuma membuatkan blackforest kesukaan _Nii_.'_

_._

'__Nii_ adalah anugerah terindah yang Tuhan berikan untuk Hinata. Hinata sayang __Nii__.'_

_._

'___Nii_ _, jika kelak Hinata menikah, Hinata ingin sekali punya suami yang mirip seperti __Nii_ _. Baik hati, lembut, pintar, dan tangguh.'_

_._

'___Nii_ _… __Nii_ _ adalah segalanya buat Hinata.'_

_._

'___Nii_ _…'_

_._

'___Nii_ _…'_

_._

'___Nii_ _…'_

_._

**23 September 2011**

_Jegeeeeeeer_

Suara petir yang keras menyambar membuat dinding kaca apartemen itu bergetar, sehingga membuyarkan lamunan pria berambut perak yang sedang berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk memegang sansak tinju dengan kedua belah tangannya. Napasnya tampak memburu dan terengah-engah. Peluh tampak membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya dan tampak berkilat di dada bidangnya yang topless saat tertimpa cahaya lampu pijar yang redup dari ruang sebelah. Rambutnya yang berwarna perak indah tampak basah menjuntai lemas menutupi dahi dan sebagian wajahnya.

Wajah tampannya tampak begitu dingin tanpa ekspresi. Ia terus menunduk dalam diam sebelum akhirnya memandangi buku-buku jarinya yang memerah, lecet dan pecah di beberapa bagian. Mata abu-abunya yang gelap menatap hampa darah segar yang perlahan mulai merembes keluar dari pori-porinya yang membuka.

Sakit.

Tapi rasanya rasa sakit itu masih jauh lebih baik daripada rasa sakit apa yang kini menyayat-nyayat hatinya.

Ia merasa begitu hampa.

Kehilangan.

Kesepian.

Adiknya, Hinata, bidadari kecil terindah dan yang sangat disayanginya–bahkan jauh di atas dirinya sendiri–kini telah tiada. Hinata yang berbaring dingin dalam diam. Sebotol pil tidur yang telah kosong tampak tergeletak di atas meja.

Adiknya...

Cahaya hidupnya…

Pergi…

Jauh…

Membawa serta sebagian jiwanya mati bersama.

Hinata yang sedang hamil muda.

"Semua ini… gara-gara si Bangsat itu!" desisan dingin bernada rendah berbahaya meluncur dari bibir indahnya yang pucat. Pria muda tampan bertubuh ramping namun menyimpan kekuatan mematikan itu kini mengepalkan kedua belah telapak tangannya kuat-kuat sampai gemetar. Giginya terdengar saling bergemeletuk saat rahangnya dikatupkan kuat-kuat. Kemarahan tampak kembali terlihat di mata abu-abu gelapnya.

Dengan marah pria itu kemudian mendorong sansak tinju dalam pegangannya dan kembali memukulnya bertubi-tubi hingga kini semakin banyak buku-buku jarinya yang mengucurkan darah.

"Sialan kau Sasori!"

_Buughh_

"Bangsat!"

_Buughh_

"Kau telah menghancurkan hidup orang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini!"

_Buughh_

"Kau akan membayarnya!"

_Buughh_

"Membayarnya!"

_Buughh_

"Jauh… jauh lebih mahal dan lebih menyakitkan!"

Setelah puas memukuli sansak tinju itu, kemudian dengan satu tendangan memutar sekuat tenaga pria muda tampan itu menghajar dan menendang sansak hingga talinya putus dan terlempar menghantam dinding sebelum akhirnya jatuh berdebam terpuruk di lantai yang dingin.

Sedingin hatinya.

.

_15 Maret 2011_

_Aku berkenalan dengannya. _

_Dia kakak kelasku di kampus._

_Sasori._

_Dia begitu menawan._

_Kurasa aku…_

_._

_18 Maret 2011_

_Aku tak bisa bernapas._

_Ketika berjalan di sisinya aku merasa jantung berhenti berdetak._

_Kami makan siangbersama di kantin kampus._

_Dan dia menanyakan nomor HP ku._

_Ya Tuhan…senyumnya._

_._

_21 Maret 2011_

_Untuk pertama kalinya dia menjemputku ke rumah._

_Aku merasa menjadi seperti Cinderella._

_Apakah ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi?_

_Dan esok pun aku terbangun kembali menjadi upik abu._

_._

_30 Maret 2011_

_Ia bilang aku cantik._

_Dan dia bilang dia jatuh hati padaku._

_Ya Tuhan… aku begitu bahagia._

_Ia begitu indah._

_Bibirnya…_

_Ia menciumku._

_Begitu lembut._

_Membuatku…_

_._

_4 April 2011_

_Nii-san bertemu dengannya._

_Dan… aku sedih._

_Sepertinya Nii-san tidak suka pada Sasori._

_Nii-san bilang aku harus berhati-hati._

_Sasori terlalu lihai untuk gadis selugu aku._

_Aku…_

_._

_10 – 30 April 2011_

_Hanya dia…_

_Dia…_

_Dan dia…_

_Yang memenuhi hari-hariku._

_Bersamanya aku merasa begitu cantik dan sempurna._

_Maafkan aku Nii-san._

_Hinata sangat mencintainya._

_Sasori baik._

_Hinaya yakin._

_Suatu saat Nii-san pasti akan mengerti._

_._

_3 Mei 2011_

_Sepulang dari kampus ia langsung membawaku ke villa keluarganya._

_Begitu megah dan mewah._

_Tapi… aku takut._

_Kemudian dia memintanya._

_Dia bilang itu sebagai tanda dan sebuah pembuktian jika aku benar-benar mencintainya._

_Aku takut…_

_Untungnya ia mau mengerti._

_Ia benar-benar pria baik._

_._

_7 Mei 2011_

_Aku sedih._

_Sasori menjaga jarak akhir-akhir ini._

_Dia bilang, dia ragu apakah aku benar-benar mencintainya._

_Ahhh…_

_Apakah memang harus melakukan itu untuk membuktikannya?_

_._

_8 Mei 2011_

_Sasori…_

_Ya…_

_._

_9 Mei 2011_

_Kami pun melakukannya._

_Sakit._

_Perih._

_Rasanya seperti robek dan terbelah dua._

_Aku…_

_Darah pun membasahi seprai sutera putih itu._

_Sasori tersenyum puas dan mengecup dahiku._

_Aku…_

_Apapun..._

_Asal ia bahagia_

_._

_27 Mei 2011_

_Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali melakukannya._

_Dia selalu memintanya setiap kali kami bersama._

_Ia mencumbuku dan membawaku terbang ke langit biru._

_Aku merasa seperti terbakar dalam gairah yang tak pernah reda._

_Aku terlena._

_._

_30 Juni 2011_

_Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu mual dan tidak berselera makan._

_Aku takut._

_Aku… sudah telat._

_._

_3 Juli 2011_

_Aku positif!_

_Air mata ku jatuh berderai._

_Nii-san… maafkan aku._

_._

_10 Juli 2011_

_Aku panik._

_Nii-san bilang aku semakin kurus dan pucat._

_Aku takut…_

_Aku sudah mengecewakan Nii-san._

_Ya Tuhan…_

_._

_11 Juli 2011_

_Aku akhirnya bilang pada Sasori._

_Aku takut dia marah._

_Tapi ternyata tidak._

_Ia memelukku erat dan bilang akan bertanggung jawab._

_Sasori…_

_Aishiteru…_

_._

_17 Juli 2011_

_Sasori pamit._

_Dia bilang ia harus mengurus salah satu anak perusahaan keluarganya di NY._

_Dia bilang, ia akan melamarku secepat mungkin setelah urusannya selesai._

_Aku bahagia._

_Kami pun melakukannya._

_Lagi…_

_._

_31 Agustus 2011_

_Aku letih._

_Air mataku semakin sering jatuh mengalir._

_Ia semakin jauh…_

_Jauh…_

_Dan jauh…_

_Ia tak lagi membalas semua sms dan emailku._

_Telponku pun diabaikannya._

_Sasori…_

_Don't leave me alone…_

_._

_10 September 2011_

_Hampir tiga bulan…_

_I wanna die…_

_._

_15 September 2011_

_Setelah berbulan-bulan aku merasa terbenam dalam lumpur kegelapan._

_Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa tersenyum._

_Hari ini Nii-san ku tersayang berulang tahun yang ketiga puluh satu._

_Nii-san…_

_Yang selalu menjadi matahari dalam hidupku._

_Seandainya aku percaya padamu Nii._

_Hinata menyesal…_

_._

_16 September 2011_

_Nii-san menculikku…_

_Membuat aku tergelak dan sejenak melupakan kesedihanku._

_Kami terbang ke Hawaaii…_

_Ternyata Nii-san masih ingat akan impian masa kecilku._

_Aku ingin ke Hawaii dan bertemu Stich, anjing biru nakal milik Lilo yang manis menggemaskan._

_._

_18 September 2011._

_Nii-san sudah tertidur._

_Aku berjalan menyusuri pantai dalam keheningan._

_Hanya ombak dan rembulan yang setia menemani rasa sedihku._

_Kemudian…_

_Aku melihatnya._

_Aku tahu itu dia._

_Rambut merah indahnya yang terkubur di dada seorang wanita jelita berambut pirang._

_Ia menghampiriku dan tersenyum begitu manis sambil membelai pipiku yang pucat dan dingin._

"_Hinata? Apa kabar cantik? Maaf… aku sudah bosan padamu. Kau gadis konvensional yang merepotkan. Sebetulnya aku cukup menyukai pelayananmu di tempat tidur. Kau manis dan penurut. Sayang kau terlalu bodoh membiarkan dirimu hamil. Lagi pula Nii-san mu yang perfect itu pasti senang kita putus. Ya kan?"_

_Dia pun pergi._

_Aku tak mampu berkata-kata._

_Aku merasa mati._

_Perlahan…_

_._

_21 September 2011 _

_Pulang…_

_Aku hancur…_

_._

_22 September 2011_

_Untuk terakhir kalinya Hinata menatap kembali lukisan wajah Nii-san._

_Hinata ingin… wajah yang terakhir kali Hinata lihat adalah wajah Nii-san._

_Nii-san…_

_Hinata sudah tak sanggup lagi._

_Seandainya waktu bisa kembali._

_Hinata ingin memperbaiki semua dari mulai lagi._

_Begitu banyak hal yang ingin Hinata lupakan._

_Hanya Nii-san._

_Hanya Nii-san hal yang sampai kapanpun tak ingin Hinata lupakan._

_Nii-san…_

_Hinata sayang Nii-san._

_Jaga diri baik-baik Nii._

_Aishiteru…_

_._

22 September 2011.

Itu adalah lembaran terakhir dari buku harian bergambar bunga anggrek ungu.

Kakashi tahu.

Tak akan ada lagi tulisan di lembaran-lembaran selanjutnya.

Buku harian itu sudah tertutup selamanya.

Tertutup bersama kepergian adiknya.

Kakashi tak akan pernah melupakannya.

Hinata yang berbaring dengan rambutnya yang indah panjang jatuh tergerai terhampar di atas tempat tidurnya.

Kakashi tak akan pernah melupakannya.

Adiknya yang jelita dengan bibir pucat membiru melengkung indah tersenyum, sementara sebuah lukisan bergambar wajah dirinya tergeletak di sampingnya.

Kakashi tak akan pernah melupakannya.

Saat merasakan tubuh mungil adiknya yang begitu dingin dengan kedua lengan kurusnya memeluk perutnya terguncang dalam pelukannya yang erat.

Ia pun menangis.

Menangis dalam diam hingga dadanya terasa sakit menyesakkan.

Hinata kini telah tiada. Ia terbaring. Sendiri. Dingin dalam diam di bawah sebatang pohon bunga flamboyant besar yang senantiasa menggugurkan bunga-bunga oranye cerah di atas pusara Hinata.

Pusara dengan batu pualam hitam berukir di atasnya.

_My Dearest, Hinata._

Kakashi berdiri menghampiri jendela. Uap napasnya membuat kaca jendela semakin terlihat mengembun. Telapak tangannya ia tumpukan di kaca jendela yang begitu dingin menggigit kulit. Matanya menatap jauh ke ujung cakrawala yang dipenuhi awan hitam gelap yang bergumpal-gumpal. Hujan masih turun dengan deras diiringi oleh kerasnya tamparan angin dan nyanyian petir yang bersahut-sahutan. Dengan mengerikan

Semuanya begitu sempurna.

Seperti hatinya.

"Sasori…"

Bisikan suara rendah kembali terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Kau akan membayar semuanya. Aku bersumpah."

.

TBC

.

Mohon concritnya. Semua saran ataupun kritik yang masuk, kami akan menghargainya. Jujur saja, membaca ripyu dari kalian membuat kami tetap bersemangat untuk terus berkarya.

Jaa~


End file.
